When Dogs Cry
by KeithUrban
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Naraku have teamed up! Inuyasha isn't so certain. Inuyasha's biggest journey begins now. Will he discover some real truths or will he just be betrayed again?


When Dogs Cry

**This fan-fiction belongs to me, but InuYasha does not. WARNING: Swearing and soft/hardcore lemon!**

Chapter 1: InuYasha's Worry

"You're dead this time, Naraku!" InuYasha barked as he drew his blade, Tetsusaiga, and rushed at Naraku. Naraku had been InuYasha's greatest rival for over fifty years and not once has InuYasha been able to even scratch Naraku.

"Foolish," Naraku laughed grimly. "You shall never kill me. Not since I have the Shikon Jewel in my possession. And, look at it, InuYasha. It's full. Nothing can stop me from achieving my goal now!"

"Bastard" Inuyasha spoke under his heavy breath. "How'd you manage it? How the hell…?"

"With special help," Naraku placed the jewel into one of his pockets. "Help from your brother, Sesshoumaru."

"I thought he wanted you dead" InuYasha shouted, now more pissed than ever. "What happened to make him join you? He'd never…"

"On the contrary, Inu" Naraku declared sharply. "I joined him. Sesshoumaru and I will rule this country and prove what real power is all about. Now, I'm not wishing to fight any longer. Its been three years since we began this dispute. It's tiring.

"I'd like this fight to cease. And so, with that, I have a deal to strike with you, Inuyasha. Accept it and you shall walk away a living man, deny and your head will be eaten by rats in swamps."

"What is this deal?" InuYasha demanded, gripping Tetsuiga tighter and baring his teeth. "Whatever it is, I will never accept. Never!"

"Are you sure?" Naraku questioned calmly. "You may want to contemplate that. The deal may make you stronger, perhaps strong enough to even leave a permanent mark on my body."

"Too bad," Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga at Naraku's neck. "You're in no spot to talk so highly of yourself, bastard. I can already mark your skin with a cut and even kill you. You took Kikyou from me and I shall never work by your side no matter what you offer. I'd sooner die than join you, idiot."

"Making rude comments as always" Naraku sighed, disappointed in InuYasha's lack of maturity. "I've been merely watching and testing you, you barely passed. How you wield Tetsusaiga is a disappointment to all swordsmen in existence."

"You mock me when you're about to die?" Inuyasha was puzzled but remained focused on his task at hand: Kill Naraku. "I've lost communication with my friends because of you also. You've ruined my entire life, idiot!"

"Those pathetic excuses?" Naraku chuckled. "They're nothing, forget them and join us. We know peace, we can make you happy."

"How?" InuYasha needed an answer.

"Join and you shall know" Naraku waited for InuYasha's reply.

"Fine."

"You join then?"

"For now, I need to see what's up."

"Good choice."

Naraku gave a grin to Inuyasha. "I'm glad to have you on our team, InuYasha."

"It's only temporary" InuYasha informed Naraku coldly. "I am only here to see why you want me. I hate you now and always have and always will, you bastard."

"For now" Naraku laughed in reply. "You shall come to appreciate me and what I have to offer."

"Take me to him" InuYasha longed to see his brother. "Take me to Sesshoumaru. I need to speak with him personally."

"He is unavailable," Naraku stated point blankly. "He's got some…matters to tend to. Though I will inform him you wish to speak to him so he knows."

_"Matters?"_ Inuyasha wondered to himself. _"I really don't trust, Naraku. It'd be just like him to do something like this. Always messing up my life somehow! Damn him!"_

"Now, Inuyasha" Naraku started walking away. "You shall follow me your new home. You will be training for years to become your true best."

"Doubt it" Inuyasha huffed still wanting to stab Naraku in the heart. "I hope you know I'm only going along with this because I'm curious as to what you're cooking up. I highly doubt Sesshoumaru would ever work with you willingly."

"Talking to you isn't worth the energy" Naraku growled lowly. "Your eyes won't deceive you. Trust me on that one at least."

"Whatever" Inuyasha clenched Tetsusaiga ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Naraku lead Inuyasha to the biggest castle he's ever seen. "This is one of my homes, Inuyasha. A smaller one of course. You'll be staying here whilst me and Sesshoumaru train you. If you get you better we'll move you to a bigger home. But it must be earned."

"This is just one of your smaller homes?!" Inuyasha gasped. "Its already the biggest castle I've seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot of castles."

"Mine aren't visible to the normal eye." Naraku informed. "Your training begins tomorrow so I suggest you rest up. It won't be easy, I can guarantee you that."

Inuyasha didn't reply but instead just entered the castle with Naraku. He was amazed at how filthy it was considering how majestic it looked from the outside. _"Idiot probably makes it look fancy from the outside to lure people like me into it. Well, I won't be blinded by this. I'll find out what's happening and I'll stop it."_

"Ah, I see your still skeptical." Naraku chuckled. "Well, that's to be expected I suppose. But I bet you'll turn around soon. Your room is just down this hall." Naraku pointed down a dark, empty hallway.

Inuyasha was iffy about this hallway. Probably was bug infested and unsafe. Just how Naraku would like it. Probably one of his 'tests' for new recruits. Inuyasha would attempt to sleep tonight but he'd still have his guard just in case. Inuyasha had been fooled too many times to fall for anything again.

Naraku left Inuyasha to his new home. He knew Inuyasha may never trust him and for good reason, he had secret plans of his own that he wasn't about to let slip. Not even to Sesshoumaru. Naraku smiled and thought to himself as he left the plot of land where Inuyasha slept. "Oh, Inuyasha if only you knew what was coming . . . hehehehe . . . "


End file.
